The Aftermath Saga 00 The Past
by MTP
Summary: A piece of writing on the past events that happened before Aftermath and how they fit together.


The Past

This is not a story. It simply details the events that happened before my first story. As my time line is a merging of SatAM and SEGASonic some events may not seem to fit and others seem plain weird. Here is how I see the background slotting together. By the way, if I miss anything out it is on purpose for the sake of easiness. I also altered some ages slightly to make stuff fit.

-----------------------------------------

From the SatAM timeline it is known that the series of SatAM takes place in the Mobian year 3235. This is taken from the fact that during the episode _Blast To The Past, Sonic and Sally went back to the year 3224 when Sonic was five. As Sonic is sixteen in SatAM this would make the year 3235._

Therefore Sonic and Sally were both born in 3219 and Bunnie and Knuckles the following year. No age is given for the other characters but it is safe to say that they were also born in one of these two years.

Robotnik took over in 3224 and Sonic and his friends were taken to Knothole village where they hid until they were old enough to strike back against Robotnik. For Sonic this was before his tenth birthday as in the episode _Drood__ Henge we hear Sonic saying "I was running solo missions when I was ten."._

Tails appears in SatAM but was not born when the others fled to Knothole. Therefore, the question of his origin comes up. This is easily solved though. Tails first appeared in Sonic 2 and was eight at the time. As he is ten in SatAM this would make the year 3233 and also make Sonic fourteen. Before I go on I have to take a small step backwards.

When Sonic was thirteen news of Robotnik's doings elsewhere on Mobius reached Knothole. He left Knothole to investigate and successfully defeated Robotnik (Sonic 1). After this Robotnik seemed to retreat and Sonic decided to take a break to Never Lake before returning home to Knothole.

Never Lake is a fairly ordinary lake that is home to a very unusual event. On the last thirty days of every year a small world like object appears over the lake. Called Little Planet, or sometimes the Miracle World, the place is the resting place of the Time Stones. These stones govern the power of time and enable a person to control time as he or she thinks fit.

When Sonic arrived it was this time of year and Little Planet hung in the sky above Never Lake. But there was a difference. Little Planet was chained to a nearby mountain and the area swarmed with badniks. Sonic soon found out that Robotnik was after the Time Stones so he could conquer the past to control the future and also something else. A young pink hedgehog called Amy Rose had heard about Sonic before and his sudden arrival at Little Planet, her home, was all she needed. She already had a crush on him but seeing him in person was too much. Sonic was uninterested though and was more concerned with Robotnik's plans. This was until Amy was captured by a metal version of himself called Metal Sonic. Sonic battled his way across Little Planet, collecting the Time Stones and reverting Little Planet to its former state. It came to a crunch on the Stardust Speedway where Sonic and Metal Sonic raced for the kidnapped Amy Rose. In the end Sonic won, Metal was destroyed and Robotnik was forced to retreat again. Sonic left Amy on Little Planet and decided to return home.

This is when he met Tails in the year 3233 when he was fourteen. The two became friends and had a short span of fun together before Sonic caught wind of Robotnik's latest scheme. Tails wanted to help but Sonic couldn't see how until he found out about Robotnik's new craft, Wing Fortress. Tails had already shown him his plane, the Tornado, and Sonic could now see that Tails help would be needed. Wing Fortress wasn't the biggest surprise though. Robotnik soon revealed the Death Egg, a giant spherical flying space ship. However with Tails help, Sonic was able to bring it down.

Everything appeared to be ok until Sonic and Tails found out that Robotnik had crash landed the Death Egg on an island. The island in question was the Floating Island, home of the Master and Chaos Emeralds, and Robotnik hadn't been idle here. He had already convinced the guardian, Knuckles, that Sonic and Tails were the enemy and Knuckles agreed to help Robotnik. When they arrived, Sonic and Tails found themselves confronted by Knuckles and his many traps. They fought hard but arrived at the Death Egg's launch site too late. Robotnik had already repaired it and was launching as they arrived. Sonic acted quickly and managed to bring the huge craft down again. The explosion sent Sonic hurtling into the islands Mushroom Hill zone and it was only the quick reactions of Tails that stopped him becoming a smear on the landscape as he caught him before he hit the ground.

Robotnik then changed his strategy. He had now found out about the Master Emerald and was intending to use it to power his Death Egg. Sonic and Tails also knew about the Master Emerald and decided to try and keep it safe from Robotnik. Knuckles was still intent on stopping them though and they arrived just as Robotnik stole the Master Emerald. Knuckles finally figured out who the real enemy was and helped Sonic to the islands Sky Sanctuary zone where Sonic was able to get onboard the newly rebuilt Death Egg as it took off.

After a fierce battle, Sonic and Tails finally managed to destroy the Death Egg and recovered the Master Emerald. They said farewell to Knuckles and returned to Knothole.

The year was still 3233 and life continued until the next year when Bunnie was captured.  She was rescued halfway through the robotisiser procedure by Sonic. It left her with her metal legs and left arm.

It was during this year that rings started to disappear all over Mobius. Normal rings need a pure unspoilt environment to survive in and over time Robotnik's pollution gradually made them fade away. The only rings existing now are the power rings which were created by Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles. These rings are forged out of pure ring substance, the only known bit of which is located in Knothole.

It is here that the two series of SatAM run back to back. After the final episode of SatAM, Amy Rose moves to Knothole and the Aftermath Saga starts.

-----------------------------------------

As SatAM is not shown on TV anymore and the series is fairly old already, a lot of people may be unaware of the events within the series. The following is a set of brief outlines of the episodes relevant to Aftermath:

S1-05 – Sonic And Sally

When a raid on Robotropolis goes wrong Sally is captured. Robotnik uses her data to make an exact copy of Sally in a robotic form. When Sonic goes in on a rescue he rescues the fake and takes her back to Knothole. Although the fake manages to deceive the Freedom Fighters, Tails is not fooled. He tries to tell Sonic but he doesn't believe what Tails has to say until he finds out on the next mission. The fake Sally flees and almost kills Sonic before she is finally stopped. Just as the real Sally is about to be robotisised, Sonic burst in and rescues her, replacing her with the fake. Snively robotisise the fake and she ends up blowing up half of Robotnik's headquarters.

S1-06 – Ultra Sonic

When Sonic finds his uncle, Sir Charles, during a mission, he uses a power ring to return his free will. Together they stop Robotnik's plans to remove an energy crystal from a mine under the surface of Mobius. However, the ring effects are only temporary and Charles reverts back to his robotisation program. Fleeing, Sonic vows to one day return his uncle to normal.

S1-10 – Sonic's Nightmare

When Sonic starts having dreams about Sally being robotisised he shrugs it off as the effects of eating his own cooking. Later Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine go off to stop Robotnik spreading acid rain over the island of Nimbus. Things go wrong and everyone but Sonic is captured. As Robotnik prepares to start the acid rain, Sonic suddenly freezes. Sonic has the dream again and then suddenly wakes up finally realising that his speed isn't everything and that he has to use his brain. Forming a plan he takes out Robotnik's plans and rescues the others as the island sinks into the sea.

S1-13 – Sonic and the Secret Scrolls

The Freedom Fighter's build a plane, named the Freedom Stormer, in order to travel the lost city of La Magra where the Secret Scrolls are kept. Just after they get the scrolls Robotnik shows up looking for the scrolls too. Sonic lures him and Snively into a trap and they are both blown off the edge of the city. Sonic and the others leave as Robotnik and Snively pull themselves back up. Season one ending.

S2-02 – Sonic Conversion

When Sally and Rotor finally manage to construct a derobotisiser they test it on Bunnie. It works and Sonic speeds to Robotropolis to find his uncle. Bringing him back to Knothole the procedure reverts Charles back to normal. Later that day Bunnie suddenly changes back to part robotic and although Sally is fast to act she is not fast enough. Charles returns to his robot form and takes Tails and Antoine captive. Sonic catches up with them just before Robotnik arrives and manages to force Charles to remember who he is. Unlike in the episode _Ultra Sonic it sticks this time and Charles' robotisation programming is broken even if he is still a robot. Sonic rescues Tails and Antoine and Charles stays behind as a spy._

S2-04 and S2-05 – Blast To The Past Part 1 And 2

When a raid on Robotropolis fails Sonic gets tired saying that they should have defeated Robotnik before he took over. Dulcy reveals the location of the Time Stones on the Floating Island (no reference to either Little Planet of THE Floating Island here). Sonic and Sally go there and use the stones to travel back in time to the year 3224 before Robotnik takes over. They arrive too late though and before they can warn everyone Robotnik attacks. The children (Sonic and the others when they are young) are captured and Robotnik sends out his Destroyer to lay waste to the Great Forest. Robotnik then sends Sally's father, King Acorn, through an inter dimensional portal called the Void. Sonic and Sally speed to the rescue and manage to take down the Destroyer and quickly return to Mobotropolis. Returning too late to save Sonic's uncle from robotisation they manage to evacuate the children to Knothole. Returning to their own time Sonic and Sally both agree to carry on and hopefully someday defeat Robotnik.

S2-08 – The Void

When Sonic almost gets sucked into the Void in the Great Unknown, the Freedom Fighters instantly blame Robotnik. Sonic recovers a strange artefact from the area next to the Void and, as he goes off to investigate Robotnik, Sally and Bunnie sit down to analyse it. The artefact turns out to be a trap and both Sally and Bunnie are caught in a field that draws them into the Void. When they awake they find that it is not Robotnik but Naugus, a powerful wizard, that drew them into the Void. Naugus reveals that he once worked for Robotnik and was the one who originally created the Void. Naugus reveals that he wishes to escape and teach Robotnik a lesson. When Sonic returns and finds Sally and Bunnie missing he goes to investigate. Robotnik follows him and lays a trap that ends up trapping Sonic in the Void too. Sonic meets up with Sally and Bunnie and make plans to escape. As they do they find King Acorn, Sally's father, and thanks to Sonic's speed manage to escape from the Void. However, King Acorn turns out to be Naugus in disguise and he soon sets about getting his revenge on Robotnik as Sonic goes back to rescue the real king. It soon becomes apparent thought that both Naugus and King Acorn must return to the Void as there bodies start turning to crystal. They have become dependant on the energy of the Void and cannot survive without it. Before they go King Acorn gives Sally a list of all the Freedom Fighter groups on Mobius, he urges her to find them and work together. After a tearful goodbye, Naugus and King Acorn return to the Void and the others return to Knothole.

S2-10 – Cry Of The Wolf

As the Knothole Freedom Fighters prepare to set out to find other Freedom Fighters, Robotnik tests his latest plan. A test of a machine called a pod capable of laying waste to a huge area, in preparation for his next plan Doomsday. The pod is intercepted by the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters and brought down. As Snively goes off to see to the repairs, the Knothole group locate the Wolf Pack and open talks. Joining forces they finally manage to take down the pod by luring it into an electric storm. Soon afterwards leaders of all the Freedom Fighter groups meet in Knothole to start the final battle.

S2-11 – Drood Henge

When Charles intercepts a message from Snively to Robotnik about Drood Henge the legend of the Deep Power Stones come out. These two stones have the incredible power but can also be used for terrible destruction. Robotnik plans to use the stones to power the Doomsday Machine. Meanwhile Sonic is putting Tails through some Freedom Fighter initiation tests and spies Robotnik's dig site at Drood Henge. To say the least Tails is captured but Sonic rescues him and then Tails destroys the power station. Returning to Knothole they too find out about the Deep Power Stones from Sally. Tails reveals that he saw a scroll whilst captured that tells Robotnik where the first DP stone is. The Freedom Fighters act quickly and use a fake stone to trick Robotnik. Sonic puts on a show where he destroys the fake stone and Robotnik abandons his search. The Freedom Fighters find the second stone and decided to keep it. It's then that Sonic reveals the whole plan was Tails idea and Sally decided to to make him a full Freedom Fighters.

S2-13 – The Doomsday Project

When Robotnik finally launches the Doomsday Project, pods start appearing all over the planet. The Freedom Fighters move quickly counter attack but the raid goes amiss slightly. Nearly everyone is captured and Sonic, going in alone, is almost robotisised. Charles reveals one way in which they might still be able to win, the Deep Power Stones. Sonic goes to Robotropolis and manages to secure the other half of the stone before he and Sally set out. When they arrive at Doomsday Sally tells Sonic that they are in it together however it ends. They both finally realise their true feelings and together launch into the plan. Making their way inside Doomsday, Nicole, Sally's handheld computer, analyses the DP stones and finds that their energy is identical to power rings but ten thousand times as intense. Joining the stone, Sonic and Sally both take on super speed and smash Doomsday to pieces. As they retreat to a safe distance, Robotnik attempts to flee in a shuttle and Snively, abandoned by his uncle, takes a secret elevator down into the surface of the planet. Robotnik's shuttle is caught in the explosion of Doomsday and Sonic and Sally return to Knothole to celebrate. In front of everyone they finally show their love for each other and kiss. Meanwhile back at Doomsday a small elevator pops up in the ruins. Out of it emerges Snively laughing hysterically.

"So big round guy finally let Sonic defeat him. Well don't celebrate too soon hedgehog! Now it's my turn! And I am not ALONE!" laughs Snively as he steps aside to reveal two glowing red eyes…

To see the series for yourself go here: http://sally.furry.ru/downloads/index_e.html and download the SatAM episodes for yourself. But for now sit back, relax and let Aftermath continue the story.


End file.
